Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a circuit for powering off a liquid crystal pane, a peripheral drive device, and a liquid crystal panel comprising the circuit and the peripheral drive device.
A liquid crystal display panel typically comprises two substrates, a liquid crystal arranged between the two substrates, a backlight module and a peripheral drive module. Because of its small size, low energy consumption and other advantages, the liquid crystal display panel has become one of the most widely used display panels. In mobile phones, tablet computers, laptops, desktop computers, televisions and other products, liquid crystal display panels are occupying a very large market share. Therefore, there is a need to continuously improve the performance of the liquid crystal display panel.